


Grateful For Another Chance At Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sunsets, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was grateful for everything that Danny did for him, He was thinking back to where they are first started, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Grateful For Another Chance At Life:

*Summary: Steve was grateful for everything that Danny did for him, He was thinking back to where they are first started, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was so grateful to survive the shooting, & the plane crash, when he was undercover with his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, The Five-O Commander was shot, & was bleeding out. So, The Loudmouth Detective took control of everything, & made sure that they made it back safely. The Handsome Man also realized that he had feelings for his partner, around that time, He made the move, & did something about it.

 

They ended up making love, Cause they didn't see the point of waiting, They talked out everything that they wanted to, & their relationship is better than ever now. Danny is making sure that Steve always survives, & enjoys his life, so they can be together, & start planning for their future too. The Hunky Brunette said to himself, **"I ** _am_** the luckiest guy in the world"** , as he was relaxing, & watching the sun go down.

 

"What are you thinking about, Love ?", Danny came from behind him with a smile on his face, "You, Thank you for this second chance on life, & love, I am grateful to you, Grateful for another chance at life," They shared a kiss, "Anything for my super seal", The Blond said, as he smiled bigger. They held hands, as they watched the sun setting in the horizon, & think about how lucky that they are, Lucky for another chance at life.

 

The End.


End file.
